


Discovering Feelings

by themaniacjan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Link gets a little tipsy on wine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon gets a little angsty there for a minute, They're both dumb and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaniacjan/pseuds/themaniacjan
Summary: Link and Sidon have become close friends, but how close are they really?
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	Discovering Feelings

Link took a deep breath in through his nose. The warm breeze smelled like flower blooms and damp earth. The stream nearby bubbled, the water reflecting the sunshine, shining as if it was a liquid gemstone. Huge, fluffy clouds drifted quickly through the deep blue sky, the winds taking away winter and bringing summer. The weather was perfect for sitting on the grassy bank of a stream, so that is exactly what Link was doing.

Usually Link would be alone, taking in nature and mulling over his thoughts by himself for hours. Today, however, Link had invited Sidon to sit with him. The pair had grown to be good friends over the past few years since Calamity Ganon had fallen. Link had to admit that Sidon’s energetic enthusiasm put him in a good mood every time he was around Sidon. Perhaps that’s why Link was inclined to spend so much time with Sidon; his good moods always lifted Link’s spirits.

“Link!” Sidon called out, waving to Link as he approached. Link returned his wave and flashed a smile. 

“Hello, Sidon.” Link patted the grass next to him, inviting Sidon to sit.

“How are you today, my friend? Are you in good spirits?” Sidon gently patted Link’s shoulder with affection.

Link nodded. He gestured with his hand towards Sidon, returning the question.

“Ah! I’m glad you’re well, Link. I had a stressful few days. My father is increasing my training to prepare me for taking the throne, whenever that will be. But today is a day off!” Sidon turned to Link and gave him a big smile. “I’m glad I get to spend it with you, Link!”

Link felt his ears heat up; he was sure they were turning red. “I’m glad you came,” he muttered.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Look, Link, I have a surprise for you.” Link perked up at the word “surprise”. From Sidon, surprises were usually something tasty to eat.

Sidon took a book out of his bag and opened it. Inside, Link could see pages full of writing. Sidon flipped to near the back, revealing two pages with drawings on them.

“I’ve been practicing my drawing, so that I can document events better,” Sidon said, holding out the book, a portrait of Link in the middle of the page.

Link grinned. The drawing wasn’t perfect, some of the proportions were still awkward, but if Sidon was drawing from memory, it was quite impressive. Link looked Sidon in the eye and nodded, giving his approval, before handing the book back. Sidon seemed to blush slightly, a bashful look on his face as he put the book back in his bag.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Link was watching the bubbling stream while Sidon watched the clouds above. Link was glad Sidon was okay with his moments of silence. Most others seemed to take offence at how few words he spoke, but Sidon was always okay with either carrying the conversation himself or joining Link in the quiet moments. That was why Link was so comfortable with Sidon, he supposed.

The wind picked up a little, blowing Link’s hair into his face. Before he had the chance to reach up, Link felt Sidon’s finger brush across his face and tuck the strand behind his ear. Link’s face turned bright red almost instantly at the unexpected physical contact. Seeing Link’s blush, Sidon blushed furiously as well.

“Ah, Link, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to invade your space like that, I wasn’t thinking! I’m so sorry!” Sidon’s face grew darker red. “I’m terribly sorry, I should have asked permission first.”

Link opened his mouth to say it was okay, but his words caught in his throat. Sidon stayed quiet for a moment, carefully watching Link struggle to speak.

“Link,” Sidon said softly, “I know you have trouble with speech, so since you do not look angry, do you forgive me?”

Link nodded. He was grateful that Sidon could tell when Link needed yes/no questions. Sidon visibly relaxed; his shoulders dropping, and a smile spreading across his still blushing face.

“I’m glad, my friend. I will try not to invade your space like that again. It was inconsiderate of me.”

Link shook his head this time and gave Sidon a grin. He reached out and patted Sidon’s shoulder. Link felt like he had not minded the physical touch, he was just caught off guard.

They sat together in silence for a while longer before Sidon started talking about his last few days training with his father. Link listened, enjoying his friend’s stories. Soon, too soon it seemed, the sun was dipping low in the sky.

“Ah,” Sidon said, looking towards the horizon, “it has grown late. We both should return home; it is too early in the year for the nights to stay warm.”

Link nodded in agreement. He hated to leave Sidon’s side when they were having fun. Sidon was watching him and must have noticed his change in mood.

“Hmm. You know, Link,” Sidon said, rubbing the back of his neck, “my father is having a banquet tomorrow evening. I know he would not mind having you there. And you would be able to stay in the palace as my guest, if you would like.”

Link flashed a big smile and nodded enthusiastically.

“Wonderful!” Sidon returned the smile. “Then I shall see you tomorrow! Feel free to show up whenever you can, my training duties will be done by midday.”

“See you then,” Link said softly.

\---

Sidon’s training went a few hours past midday, but he didn’t see Link yet. Sidon was sure that Link would show up soon; he had seemed so excited the day before. Sidon made his way back to his quarters to rest before the banquet.

As he entered his quarters, Sidon was startled to see a silhouetted figure standing by his window.

“What are you doing? These are my private quarters!”

The figure turned, the sunlight catching some blonde hair.

“Link? My goodness, you startled me! I wasn’t expecting to find you in my room!” Sidon approached Link to give him an affectionate pat on the shoulder. Sidon would have liked to give Link a big hug, but he wasn’t blind to the way Link still flinched at being touched. Link seemed okay with the short touches on the shoulder or arm, so that’s where Sidon kept his affection.

“You’re late, Sidon,” Link said with a raised eyebrow and a poor attempt at hiding a smile.

“Ah, but what if I was looking for you outside because I wasn’t expecting you to creep into my bedroom while I was out?”

Link laughed loudly. “That does look bad, you’re right.”

“Mm, tell me I’m right more often, I like that,” Sidon said, giving Link a playful nudge with his elbow. “Sit down, my friend. I need to freshen up.”

Link sat down on a cushion by Sidon’s low table. He sat in a relaxed position, his legs thrown to the side, his elbow propped on the table. He watched out the window to allow Sidon to feel as if he wasn’t being watched.

Sidon soon joined Link at the table, bringing his journal with him.

“Link, look, I have a new drawing to show you.” Sidon flipped open the book to a drawing of a tree. Sidon was particularly proud of how the drawing came out.

Link turned to see the drawing, his hands reaching out to pull the book closer to himself. He sat and studied the picture for a couple minutes, even running an adoring finger over the ink. Sidon was surprised, Link didn’t show this much admiration for the drawing of himself.

Link finally looked up at Sidon. “It’s wonderful, Sidon. Beautiful.”

Sidon beamed at the praise. “Yes, I enjoy drawing beautiful things like you and trees. It puts me in a good mood.”

A look of shock took over Link’s face as his ears and cheeks turned bright red. Sidon gave him a confused look before his own words registered in his brain.

“Oh! Link, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to embarrass you! I, uh, I just…” Sidon trailed off, that’s twice in only two days he had embarrassed Link.

“It’s okay,” Link whispered. He gave Sidon a small smile. “I’m glad you think I’m worthy to draw.”

Sidon nodded, trying to think of something else to say that wouldn’t embarrass Link further. He was saved from coming up with something by a knock on the door.

“Prince Sidon,” a voice called through the door, “the banquet will be starting soon.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right there,” Sidon called back. He turned back to Link and gave him a grin trying to move past the awkwardness. “Shall we, my friend?”

Link next to Sidon at the banquet, the food piled in front of him making his mouth water. His stomach was clenching with hunger, but Link had to wait for the king to give his toast before the guests could eat.

“Everyone,” King Dorephan’s voice boomed out, “I am happy to welcome the Link, the Hero of Hyrule, to this banquet. Welcome, Link, I am glad you are here.” The king smiled at Link who gave a nod back. “Now, I’m hungry. Everyone, dig in!”

Link piled his plate with the delicious food, his portions almost rivaling Sidon’s beside him. No one really tried to get Link to talk – the Zoras were used to his near silence by now – but Link was able to listen to conversations happening around him. Link thought he heard the king say the word “married” and turned his ear to listen to what he was saying to Sidon.

“It’s something you need to think about, Sidon.”

“I know, Father.” Sidon glanced over at Link, perhaps aware he was listening. He turned back to the king. “I’m happy with how my time is spent, currently. I’ll think more seriously on it later.”

The king glanced at Link as well, who turned his head away, as if he hadn’t just been eavesdropping on a sensitive conversation.

“Hmm. As long as you are happy, my son,” he said before focusing on his food.

Link turned back to Sidon, giving him a concerned look. Sidon flashed him a smile before launching into a story about his training from earlier in the day.

Link continued to enjoy the meal despite feeling slightly concerned for Sidon. Although, maybe Link enjoyed the wine a little too much. As the meal came to an end, Link felt very warm and a little tingly. He started to feel very sleepy, so he leaned over and rested his head on Sidon’s arm.

“Link? Are you okay?” Sidon asked with amusement.

“Mmm…sleepy.” Link nuzzled into Sidon’s arm, his skin feeling cool against Link’s warm face.

Sidon chuckled. “I’ll take you to bed, then. It is quite late. Father, Link and I will be turning in for the evening.”

“Good night, Sidon.” The king sounded amused by Link as well. Link would have to remind himself to be embarrassed in the morning; for now, sleeping in a cozy bed was a much higher priority.

Sidon walked next to Link, a gentle hand on his shoulder to guide him as Link shuffled sleepily. Sidon led him to his own room, steering him towards the sofa by the table. Link sat down, his full stomach making him feel like he could fall asleep at any moment.

“Thanks, Sidon. Comfy.” Link mumbled. Sidon chuckled.

“You are very sleepy, aren’t you? Come on, you should sleep lying down, Link.” Sidon put his hands on Links shoulders to try to coax him to lay on the sofa.

Link looked up into Sidon’s eyes, their golden color shining in the moonlight from through the window. Sidon seemed to blush under Link’s stare.

“Is something the matter, Link?” Sidon started to pull his hands away, afraid to scare Link.

Link grabbed onto Sidon’s hands, pulling them back down on his shoulders, his stare into Sidon’s eyes even more intense. “Sidon,” Link whispered, “I think you’re beautiful, too.”

Sidon was undeniably blushing now, his face completely flushed. Link suddenly had the urge to kiss Sidon. He leaned in, reaching his lips up towards Sidon’s. Sidon leaned in as well, but he stopped when he was still several inches from Link.

“Sidon,” Link whispered again, his voice low. Sidon bit his lip, as if he was resisting.

“Link,” Sidon said, his husky voice making Link’s heart skip a beat. “You should sleep, Link.”

Sidon pushed Link onto the sofa with a little more force than before. He threw a blanket on top of Link, patted his shoulder, said good night, and walked away to his bed. Link pouted and pulled the blanket up to his chin. The blanket was soft and cozy, lulling Link closer to sleep.

Link’s eyes suddenly popped open, his heart beating like crazy. Since when did he want to kiss Prince Sidon? Link looked over to where Sidon was sleeping, his heart wanting to go lay in the bed as well. Link knew his fondness for Sidon had been growing for the years they’d been friends, but he didn’t realize how intense his feelings were becoming. Did Sidon feel the same way? Is that why Sidon had called him beautiful earlier? Was Sidon wanting to kiss him back just now?

Link covered his eyes with his arm. He had too many questions for this late. He was too full of food and wine for this. He decided to think it over again in the morning. Link finally drifted off to sleep.

\---

Sidon slowly opened his eyes. His room was still dark, but Sidon could see the slightest hint of light in the sky outside the window. He sat up, stretching his arms up. Sidon looked over towards his sofa where Link was still asleep, snoring softly.

Sidon recalled the night before, Link’s intense stare and leaning in like he was about to kiss Sidon. Sidon had wanted to return the kiss, which was a feeling he had never experienced before. He knew he had a great fondness for Link, but just how deep had that fondness become?

Sidon got out of bed and walked to his window, looking out towards the statue of his sister. He was painfully aware of Mipha’s feelings for Link. Sidon was also painfully aware of how similar he looked to his sister. Was Link seeing Mipha when he leaned in last night? Sidon hated to think that he was a replacement for his sister.

However, it was Sidon’s name Link had whispered with longing the night before. Sidon had never heard Link speak with such want before. Was it his tone of voice that caused Sidon to want to return the kiss? Sidon contemplated that for a moment. He thought back to how he wanted to show much more physical affection than he thought Link was comfortable with. Link had shown more physical affection for Sidon last night; the leaning on Sidon’s arm and grabbing his hands. Those touches had made Sidon’s heart jump. Slowly, Sidon accepted that he felt more for Link than he had previously thought.

Did Link feel the same way? Or were his actions the night before due to the wine he had drunk? Link didn’t have that much wine, did he? Sidon was embarrassed to admit how much attention he had been giving to Link the night before, he had basically been watching Link the whole night.

Sidon heard Link stir and his soft snoring stopped. Sidon turned around to see Link sitting up, looking at him.

“Ah, I hope I did not wake you, Link,” Sidon said quietly. He saw Link shake his head. “Did you sleep well, my friend?”

Link nodded then stood and stretched. Sidon averted his eyes. Now that he had realized how he felt for Link, it seemed inappropriate to watch Link as closely as he had in the past.

“Sidon,” Link said, his voice low from sleep. Sidon looked back to Link. The sky had turned brighter, allowing Sidon to make out Link’s face.

“Yes, Link?” Sidon’s heart was beating too quickly. He was thankful the window was behind him, hopefully preventing Link from seeing how flushed his face probably was.

Link stood silently for a moment. “I’m sorry about last night,” he said, finally. “I did not intend to make you uncomfortable.”

“Ah! Link you have nothing to be sorry about! I’m sure you were just caught up in the moment, I was perhaps too intimate with you. I shouldn’t let my feelings for you be so clear, it’s not-” Sidon cut himself off with a hand over his mouth. Did he really just confess his feelings for Link so thoughtlessly?

Link, however, was grinning for some reason. He approached Sidon, his hand reaching out to grab Sidon’s from over his mouth. Link held Sidon’s hand and gazed upwards into Sidon’s eyes.

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Link whispered.

Link grabbed the back of Sidon’s neck and pulled him down. Sidon knew Link was intending to kiss him again. Sidon’s free hand went to Link’s back, pulling him closer as well.

Their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss. Sidon could feel Link relax into it. Sidon relaxed as well, the kiss being the release of tension from unrequited feelings. How long have they been denying their feelings for each other needlessly, when they could have been doing this?

Sidon pulled away, looking at Link with all the adoration he had for him. Link looked happy at first, but then looked concerned as he wiped Sidon’s cheek, his hand coming away covered in tears.

“Ah,” Sidon said, feeling the tears on his own face, “Don’t worry, Link, they are tears of joy.” He smiled as Link relaxed. “I had been avoiding my feelings for you for a while, I think.”

Link nodded and pointed to himself, indicating he had done the same.

“Can I do something with you that I’ve wanted to do for a while now?” Sidon asked gently. Link looked slightly worried. “You can say ‘no’, of course! I don’t want to pressure you into anything!”

Link opened his mouth, taking a moment to let the words come. “What is it?”

“Can I hug you?”

Sidon wished he could have a portrait of the surprised look Link gave him. Link laughed, then nodded, a big grin on his face.

Sidon enthusiastically scooped Link up in his arms, holding him close. Sidon nuzzled into Link’s neck; his joy uncontainable. Link giggled, wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck and planting a small kiss on Sidon’s temple. Sidon couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy.

\---

Link lay with his eyes closed, the autumn sun warming him. The stream nearby bubbled, the sounds filling Link with peace. Sidon’s hands played with his hair, making Link hum with pleasure.

Sidon chuckled. “You’re like a cat, Link. Basking in the sun and purring while I pet you.”

Link opened his eyes, glaring up at Sidon with fake indignance. Sidon laughed loudly before leaning down and kissing Link gently.

“I love you, Link.

“I love you too, Sidon.”

Sidon sat silently for a moment, still twisting Link’s hair through his fingers.

“Link, do you remember the night of the banquet in the spring?”

Link nodded. He wondered where this conversation was going.

“Well, then maybe you remember that conversation I had with my father about marriage.” Sidon said with a blush creeping onto his face.

Link stared at Sidon, feeling his own face begin to blush.

“I was wondering…if I were to ask you to marry me…would you-”

“Yes,” Link cut him off. “I’ll marry you.”

Sidon beamed, giving Link the happiest smile Link had ever seen. “That’s wonderful, Link.”

Link closed his eyes again, enjoying Sidon’s hands in his hair, feeling like he might never stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also I just love SidLink ;-; They are so cute.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
